Like Father, Like Daugher!
by Switchfoot Joy
Summary: Rose and Scorpius tried to hide their relationship. But it's Ron and hermione we are talking about. They always knew!


**Pairing: Ron & Hermione / Rose & Scorpius**

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just playing with the characters...

* * *

><p><strong>2023<strong>

Hermione was in her bed, reading some paperwork for the ministry when she heard voices. Hermione stopped what she was doing, put away her papers and walked to the sounds that came from the ground floor. She stopped up the stairs when she saw her daughter Rose with open mouth kissing his best friend Scorpius. Hermione spoke quietly released silent and undetectable charms. Hermione took advantage of the fact that they could not see her for spying. She smiled, thinking that her husband had really rubbed off on her. But she never thought one day Rose and Scorpius kissing.

"Stop it, Rose!" Scorpius whispered.

"Don't tell me you don't want to kiss me, Scorp!" answered Rose unhappy.

"I do, you know I do. But if your father finds me here, he's gonna kill me, we both know that."

"Well, we are alone. He's not here."

Rose came close to him and kissed him again. Scorpius did not resist and responded to her kiss and slipped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. He released her long minutes later.

"I've got to go. Dad is waiting for me," he said. He was going to leave with his family for fifteen days during the holidays before returning to school to finish their seventh year.

"Ok, I'll miss you."

"Me too. See you at school. Love you."

Hermione made her way back to her bedroom and she lay in bed pretending to sleep, knowing that her daughter would check in a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hermione was in her bedroom waiting for her husband to come to bed. She thought for a long time before deciding if she would talk to Ronald about the scene she had surprise earlier in the evening. Rose did not suspect anything and it was really good. Because she had to deal with her husband in the first place. Ronald entered the room and shut the door behind him not suspecting anything. He went into the bathroom where he changed and made his way to the toilet before going to bed. Only when he slipped under the covers and kissed her neck Hermione closed her book and laid it on the bedside table. Hermione took her wand and locked the door and cast a spell for the sound.<p>

"It seems you are on good mood tonight, Mrs Weasley" Ronald said kissing her on the neck.

"Stop it, Ronald. We have to talk," pushing him away.

"Ronald, uh? What did I do this time?"

"You didn't do anything love, and you won't. You have to promise me to not become crazy when you'll know," Hermione said still not sure how to tell him.

"Ok, I promise. It's so bad?"

"Not really in my point, but I know you will not take that like me."

"Fine," he said. He was totally calm. "Tell me."

"Ok, but stay calm you promise. Well this afternoon, I wasn't working and I was home. Rose came with Scorpius."

"That's not really surprising, he's her best friend sweetheart."

"Stop interrupting me, Ronald!"

"Ok!" he said smiling. "Go on!"

"They didn't know I was there, and Rose thought they were alone. You know he was going to leave for the holidays with his parents. And I was about to show them I was there, and they were… Fine, there are so easy ways to tell you. They were kissing!"

Ronald looked Hermione not understanding in the first place why she initially wanted him to remain calm. He looked into her eyes and come to understand. Hermione saw the fury shown on his face. He was about to yell and she put her hand on his mouth, preventing even if no one could hear them. Hermione moved closer to her husband and replaced his hand with her mouth. Maybe if she kissed him he would calm down. Ronald responded to her kiss and put his arms around her waist. He stopped the kiss after a moment.

"You tried to calm me down," he said against her mouth.

"Did it work?"

"Yes, for two seconds. And now I'm going to shoot him. I knew I couldn't trust this bastard!"

"Ronald Weasley! Shut your mouth and be careful with your language. Scorpius is a nice boy, you like the boy!"

"Yes, I liked when he didn't put his tongue in my daughter's mouth!"

"Actually love, Rose was kissing him. He didn't really want to. He was too scared you were there but your daughter is like you."

"If my daughter was like me, she would never put her tongue in a Malfoy mouth!"

"What I mean is that your daughter is really persuasive, just like you. You know it was bound to happen. I told you in their fourth year. They always act like you and me."

"I hope you were wrong."

"Since when am I mistaken?" Hermione smiled.

"Since never. She's too young. She's only 17."

"Do I have to remember what you did at 16 with Lavender?"

"Hermione please. Don't remind me, it was not the same and it was only to make you jealous and I've never slept with her!"

"If I reckon you were 17 when we had sex for the first time."

"You know love, you're supposed to be on my side. You're supposed to be angry too because our daughter is having sex!"

"First Ronald, they were kissing, they were not having sex in the lounge. Second, it's none of our business. I talked with her and she knows the spells."

"You talked with her about sex and Malfoy?" he yelled.

"No, I talked with our daughter about sex and protection when she was 14. It's a mum-daughter thing. You can't understand. Of course, I didn't think she would have sex at 14."

Hermione was lying approaching her husband, kissing him to stop him for thinking about his daughter and Scorpius. He responded to her kiss putting his wife on him completely. He growled against her mouth and sighed when he walked away.

"What?" she asked breathless.

"I have to go and talk with Malfoy!"

Hermione laughed.

* * *

><p>Ronald took a deep breath before entering the office of Draco Malfoy. Hermione had asked him not to get mad because they were no longer enemies but now much easier said than done. He opened the door and found Malfoy working hard on a case.<p>

"Hum, hum!" Ron making noise for him to notice his presence.

Draco looked up very surprised to find him there. He was sure Ron would never talk to him again and for good reason.

"What a surprise, Weasley! Are you lost?" he asked.

"Not really. I wish I would," Ron answered sitting down on the chair.

"So what can I do for you? I'm a little busy here."

"I want to you talk about our kids."

"I suppose so. So what happened? They are fighting again?"

"No. Hermione saw them kissing yesterday."

Ron was very calm in his great satisfaction, his wife would be proud of him. Draco looked at him very seriously, probably wondering if he was mocking him. And Draco laughed. He couldn't stop.

"This is not funny!" Ron said. Draco stopped.

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Of course, I'm serious! I will not joke with a thing like that."

"What do you want me to do? I'm not like my father you know. Not anymore. I will not tell my son to stop seeing your daughter if you are here for that."

"I'm not here for that. I know he's not the prat you used to be in school. I want to know why they didn't tell us they were dating."

"I think it's because of us. You're supposed to hate me."

"I don't hate you, Malfoy" Ron said softly. "I hated you for a long time during the war, and much more during Hermione's torture but I do not hate you anymore. You changed and we are not kids anymore."

"Thank you, Weasley. But don't worry I still hate myself for not being strong like you were. So what do you think should we do?"

"We have to work on that. Show them that we are not enemies anymore."

"It sounds like a plan of your wife."

"You're right. But what can I say? Hermione is always the clever one!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two years later… 2025.<strong>_

It was Christmas morning and Rose slowly opened his eyes. She smiled. Against her, Scorpius was still sleeping naked. Her head resting against his chest, she raised her hand to eye level. Her engagement ring. Her smile widens. Rose had never suspected that Scorpius would ask her to marry him on Christmas Eve. In fact, she thought he would never ask. She couldn't be happier at this moment.

In fact, it could. Now they had to tell their families they were together, and they were getting married. They started dating in seventh year and had not told anyone. When Scorpius was in school to become an Auror and Rose a healer, they still did not say anything. No one had asked any questions and they had not wanted to risk their families face. But now, they have no other choice, it was time.

"Hello beautiful," whispered Scorpius in her hair.

"Hi," she answered.

Rose looked up and met his eyes, smiled and kissed him.

"If I could, I'll stay in bed with you all day."

"I would love too. But you have to go to the Christmas lunch with your parents and I'll do the same. I'm gonna make some tea."

She stood up, pulled on a bathrobe and went into the kitchen. She was putting water on to boil when she thought she died of fright. She put her hand to her heart upon seeing her mother in front of her, completely forgetting her engagement ring.

"Mum! You almost killed me!"

"Sorry Rose," answered her mother. Hermione noticed the ring but she acted like she didn't. "I'm just so in late, and I don't have a lot of time. Well, there is a change of plan for the lunch. Draco and Astoria are invited, so can you tell him he had to come to the house?"

"Sure. But you could go to his house and tell him or Albus. They are living together you know, it didn't change since yesterday."

"Yes, but I don't want to go to the house without an invitation. And you are my daughter and he's your best friend. Can you?"

"Yes, I'll go Mum."

"Thank you honey."

Hermione came next to her, giving her a kiss on her cheek and she was gone.

After she left, Hermione apparates at the Malfoy's house. She saw the ring and she knew exactly what it meant. They were engaged, and they didn't tell anyone. Hermione was tired of this. She had to do something. She asked Draco and Astoria to come to the house the sooner they could.

Forty five minutes later, Ron, Astoria and Draco were sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table. Hermione turned around the table.

"We are all here, Hermione. What's going on?" asked her husband.

"Wehaveto do can't continue like that. We have to find a way that you help them to tell us. It's been too long."

"This is why you asked us to come earlier?" ask Draco surprised. "What happened?"

"They are ENGADED!"

"What?" said the three of them.

"Yes, I went to her apartment and Rose didn't expect me but I saw the ring. I acted like I didn't see. But it has to stop. They are bloody engaged and they don't even tell us. I'm tired of this. We all know they are dating since a while now. It's enough."

"We need a plan," Ron said.

Rose and Scorpius arrived one hour later and they were the first. Rose saw that his mother discussed quietly with Astoria in the lounge. She would say something when she heard the screams from the kitchen. She glanced at Scorpius and recognized the voice of her father and her future stepfather.

"What happened?" asked Rose. She was worried.

"Dunno love, they've been fighting for twenty minutes now and I don't want to know why. Go ahead if you really want to."

Rose has decided to stop the fight and gone to the kitchen. Scorpius followed her.

"Dad! Stop!"

Her father did not even bother to look at her. Draco and his father were always yelling at each other, threatening and she did not know what to do to stop them.

"I'm gonna shoot you fucking Malfoy. I don't care if I spend the rest of my life in Azkaban, it will be worth it!" yelled her father.

Rose was lost. She didn't know what to do. Finally, she's got an idea, it was the only way to shut up both of them completely.

"Scorpius and I are engaged!" Rose yelled to cover the sound of their voices.

The announcement of Rose had the desired effect. They were both silent. Rose now expected to more than cries, but her father and Draco turned to them. They smiled. It was not normal at all. And suddenly, Draco shook hands with Ron and gave him a hug.

"You did it!" smiled Draco.

"Told ya!"

"What the fuck?" asked Rose completely lost.

"Rose, Scorpius," started her father, "come with me in my office, we need to talk."

Rose didn't say a thing but followed her father and Draco. Rose saw her mother kissing her father, and Astoria did the same with her husband. Rose took the hand of her boyfriend in hers, and followed their fathers into the office. They are both sitting on the couch while Ron and Draco sat on the edge of the desk. Draco and Ron exchanged glances and turned to their children. They were to put the record straight.

"I never planned to kill Draco, Rosie," Ron said.

"So what was that about?" her daughter finally asked.

"Well, your mum saw your engagement ring this morning, and we both decided it was time to do something, because it seems you didn't plan to tell us, you were together."

"You knew?" Rose asked. She was so surprised.

"Yes, we knew. For a long time, since Hogwarts actually. But we all decided to tell you nothing, we've just decided to wait for you to finally make your move and tell us, but after this morning, we decided it was time for us to spill out the truth."

"I was going to tell you you know," Rose started. "But with everything that has happened with our families, we didn't know how to do it." Rose started to cry. "I didn't want you to hate me, Dad."

Rose ran herself into the arms of her father, he has closed his arms around her and rocked as if she was still a little girl. She would always be his girl. Draco and Scorpius quietly exited the room realizing that this was a private moment between father and daughter. It took some time for Rose to finally talk. She was in her daddy's arms and he always was her hero.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. I wanted to tell you. Scorpius too. But I was afraid how you would react. I didn't want you to hate me," Rose said staying in his arms.

"Rosie. I could never hate you. You are my little girl and you always will be."

Rose finally stopped crying and Ron drew near him on the sofa. She removed the charms that protected her engagement ring to be seen.

"So, you know since when exactly?"

"Seven years. You mum was home and you came with him and she saw you two kissing each other."

"You were angry?" Rose asked.

"Little bit. Well honestly, a lot. I wanted to kill him. Your mum stopped me and she said it was you who was kissing him but you had to be both kissing. Instead, I talked to Draco."

"You what?"

"Yes, surprising right ? He didn't believe it in the first place. He was thinking I was joking! How could I joke about something serious like that?"

"Dunno," answered Rose with a smile. "Weasley is pretty known for his jokes."

"Did he make you happy?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Really."

"Good! Did he ever make you cry?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When he proposed."

Ron smiled, took his daughter into his arms for a last hug and they left the office together.

* * *

><p>The dinner went well, Rose and Scorpius had immediately announced they were engaged, everybody had praised as if it was not surprising. Rose and Scorpius finally realized that everyone understood that they were together for a long time.<p>

Ronald was in bed waiting for his wife to go out the bathroom. The day was long but it had been good. Hermione was finally out, and joined him in bed. She immediately came against him and kissed him tenderly.

"Good day?"

"Yes," he whispered. "My little Rosie is going to get married."

"Yes. But she's not little anymore you know."

"She will always be little for me."

"I know. I don't know what you told her in your office, but you did a great job. But I knew you will."

Hermione kissed him again letting her hands go through this body that she knew by heart.

"Can you imagine our little girl is getting married? I remember our wedding like it was yesterday."

"Yeah. But I don't think it will be too soon. I think they're going to quite enjoy being around together and being the lovers they are supposed to be. But I'm sure the day they get married; the ceremony will not be like ours."

"What do you mean? Our ceremony was perfect. I loved it. It's one of my best memories."

"Really? One of them?"

"Yes. It's on the top. The first one is when you told me you love me. The second is the birth of our children. And third, our wedding." Hermione smiled.

"You're too sweet, love. I suppose this is why I love you so much. Our ceremony was great and wonderful, but I'm sure Scorpius will not kiss her face in front of everyone before the ceremony starts."

Ron remembered. On their wedding day, he was really stressed out, he did not know why. He knew he would marry her and he would spend the rest of his life with her. When she appeared at the end of the altar, he had forgotten how to breathe. She was so beautiful in her white dress. He was supposed to wait until they were declared husband and wife to be able to kiss her. But when the father of Hermione had raised her veil and had put her hands on his. He took their hands folded on his chest and kissed her. The silence had reigned, and then everyone laughed and applauded.

"You loved it!" Ron said.

"I love you." Hermione answered kissing him deeply.

The day of Scorpius and Rose wedding, Hermione was wrong. Hermione looked at her husband and he took her hands in his.

"What can I say? Like father, like daughter!" Ron said kissing Hermione quickly on the mouth before looking again at her daughter who was kissing Scorpius before the ceremony had a chance to begin.


End file.
